


Disturbance

by Inkyrius



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Gen, The Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 05:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11503047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkyrius/pseuds/Inkyrius
Summary: Luke had thought he’d buried all ties to his family.





	Disturbance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AceQueenKing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceQueenKing/gifts).



Luke had thought he’d buried all ties to his family. He’d seen what his presence had done to them. It was better for him to stay away.

Han’s death was what made him realize how deeply embedded those bonds were. He wasn’t sure which was worse, the loss that hit him like a blow or the barrage of Leia’s anguish that followed on its heels.

He wished he could comfort her, but this was the second time now that he’d cost her a loved one. He could only continue his self-imposed quest and hope the result would be worth it.


End file.
